


Word on a Wing

by sal_paradise



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: And in love, Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Meet the Family, Newt is a Dork, Original Percival Graves Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Percival is nervous to meet the mom, boys who can't share feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_paradise/pseuds/sal_paradise
Summary: In   a  post  Grindelwald  world - in which Newt  takes Percival home to give  him a slice of his  life growing up. He introduces  him to his  mother, his hippogriffs and a way of life Percival  has  never known. Meanwhile Percival is learning that his injuries may run deeper then the  superficial as he comes to admit he  needs people  more then he  may think.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "You say we're growing,  
> Growing heart and soul  
> In this age of grand illusion  
> You walked into my life  
> Out of my dreams  
> Sweet name, you're born once again for me"~ David Bowie "Word on a Wing"
> 
>  
> 
> Another angsty/fluffy Percival Newt fic eyyyyy  
> How did I fall down this rabbit hole? who knows  
> hope you enjoy it!

 

Newt wasn’t the greatest at figuring out humans. He could never quite  get the hand of how to deal with them or anticipate how they felt. As a child growing up it was even harder. He was always a few seconds too late to a joke or a few seconds from stopping his run away tongue from saying something insulting. As a result he found himself on the receiving end of many fist fights that Theseus would rescue him from. Don’t even get him started on relationships and the prospect of liking someone... Merlin help him, if it didn’t end up in flat out rejection that stung more than Newt cared to admit; it was half-hearted relationships and fumbling limbs and tentative touches- _yes I like you, but no not like that… no I will not go out with you but yes I will snog you- Huh?_

As a result to avoid further confusion, as he grew Newt retreated more into the world of his first love- magical beasts.

 

With them he could be himself, he didn’t have to worry about being made fun of, or forced to make awkward conversations, they had boundless patience as he learned about them and they him.

 

Human relationships… who needed them really?...

Is what Newt Scamander would have said a year ago, if you had asked him. But things had changed. Significantly one might add.

 

 Newt had found himself in New York, a ocean away from home, his heart hungry for adventure-and oh boy he found it.

He also found the man he may have been in love with, in the unlikeliest of places, locked in a footstool while someone masqueraded as him.

Percival Graves.

Despite himself, Newt had originally intended to leave after the New York situation, put some distance between him and what happened. Tina had convinced him to stay - and he was glad she did.With the help of the Goldsteins' after the adventure had ended he found he couldn’t leave the injured, terrified Percival Graves on his own. He felt for him, he had no one in his life to look out for him, so Newt decided to help fill that void.He sat with him day and day out and watched him heal.

As he left the hospital, Newt thought the draw he felt to the man would end, but it didn’t. He was fascinated by the director of MACUSA, who was he really? He had a fearsome reputation as an excellent duelist, a powerful wizard capable of both wandless and non-verbal magic and one who upheld the laws of wizard and No-Maj alike to the highest regard.

But other than that nothing.

Newt found himself for the first time in years, pursuing another human, truly interested  in them; with enough persuasion he began to unlocked the mystery that was Percival Graves and perhaps a part of himself he had sealed away.

 

Percival Graves, the **real** Percival Graves he learned loved to dance- he had learned to slow dance, foxtrot and Charleston, he loved them all and was good at them. Percival Graves had a sweet tooth for fancy pastries- he was a sucker for anything with custard in the centre. The real Percival Graves had broken the rules and snuck a bottle of champagne one night- because he loved how the bubbles tickled his throat. The real Percival Graves got emotional over the book “The Great Gatsby” and while it wasn’t forbidden to read No-Maj authors, anyone would have guessed the gruffer Ernest Hemingway would have been more well liked-  yet, Graves found he could sympathize with Fitzgerald’s downtrodden heroes more.

 

That was the real Percival Graves.

 

And Newt Scamander was smitten. He had fallen for this supposed hard-as-nails American wizard.

 

They had been together, though Newt wasn’t sure if they knew they were **together...** Chats had turned into full conversations, stiff upper lips had turned into soft smiles, coffees into dinners, and tentative pats on the back had turned into ahem...more under Newt’s initiative... That one had even had surprised him… Newt thought, the memories bringing warmth to his face as  he recalled his bold move and  arm lengths distances had turned to wanting embraces that lasted the night long.

Newt had fallen in love with the version of Percival Graves no one knew, a tender soul hidden under a tough skin.

Newt was ready for the first time in his life to let others see how he felt for another human being, and who better to start with than...

“Your mother?” Percival sputtered over his morning coffee “ you want me to go to England with you to meet your mother?”

Newt nodded eagerly.

“Why do you want me to go?”

“Because you mean a lot to me, and I want you to meet someone who means the most to me.”

Percival frowned “I just can’t leave-”

“Already has been approved by Ms. Picquery” Newt quipped.

Percival’s frown deepened.

“It would be good for us.”

“ It would be good for us?” Percival echoed sounding confused.

Newt smiled shyly as he stuck out his hand waiting patiently for the Director to take his lead.

“For us to meet your mother?” Percival replied numbly he couldn’t meet Newt’s gaze his stomach suddenly in knots.

“Oh come on Percival, when was the last time you went on vacation? One century? Two?”

Graves grunted, as he got to to his feet he wavered slightly. He sighed harder.

 

Newt placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, which only got the slightest of shivers, not the harsh jolts that used to occur. Still, healing was slow going at best and some things Newt feared were as good as they could get. Being crunched up in a footstool for months had done horrors for Graves body, and unfortunately the healers revealed that the atrophy in his left leg was much worse than they initially thought. Despite the intensive muscle repair, Percival's left leg was visibly weaker, he limped slightly and his leg was prone to give out especially if he ran in any format (Newt was quick to remind him that for a man in his state it was a miracle he could run at all) but Percival Graves was if nothing else a proud man; in himself, and his colleagues and what the MACUSA stood for, Newt knew that Percival’s hope was simply to be able to move past Grindelwald and in many ways he had. In others, the world was not so willing to let it be forgotten.

Much like his ailing leg, other elements of Grindelwald had not faded from Percival, his shaking hand had steadied significantly but would never be completely steady as it once  was .Likewise, some of the scars he had obtained despite being healed by the best magic could do, would never fade completely. In Percival’s case a long raised silver scar ran from one shoulder to his opposite hip, a side effect of the Cruciatus curse. Similarly small silvery scars littered his hands which could fortunately still conduct magic  after a extensive healing period. Percival however was more uncomfortable by the fine silver scar that ran vertically from the top of his right eye to mid way down his cheek. A souvenir from Grindelwald that he could not escape, something the world could see and pity him for. It seemed that Grindelwald knew him better then Percival thought.

 

“The healers said the outdoors would be good for you” Newt said knowing that Percival suffered from near crippling claustrophobia after his time in the footstool.

“Please dont quote the healers at me” Percival huffed.

“Please? I want to show you what shaped me, made me…. well me.

Percival was silent. Then after several minutes he sighed.

“When do we leave?”

xxx×××

Percival had never been to England. He had met few of MACUSA’s English counterparts but they seemed like a different species to the wizards of New York. Besides Theseus Scamander he had seen eye to eye with very few of them.

 

Percival tried to shove his misgivings away as he watched New York disappear and Newt chattered happily besides him about aquatic life and dolphins, which were keeping them company by swimming alongside the ship. It seemed Newt's knowledge for creatures extended far beyond his scope into No-Maj creatures as well, _he’s full of surprises_ Percival muses.

After arriving in England and a short bus ride, Newt declared they were close enough to apparate to his home, he linked arms with Percival and before he could blink the bus stop was gone and long rolling hills and sparkling blue skies replaced his view, as Newt pointed out a red house nestled at the foot of a hill which gave away to a immense sparkling pond.

“This is where you grew up?” Percival stared in awe.

Newt nodded.

“Why would you want to leave?”

The other wizard giggled “all young hippogriffs need to leave sooner or later Graves” he said with a sly smile. “Shall we?” he wrapped his hand in Percival’s as they make their way down a cobblestone path and up to a door with a stained glass window of a handsome hippogriff. As Newt knocked they waited patiently, enjoying the silence as the wind dance through the dragon shaped wind chime that hung by the door.

“What if I- “Percival suddenly cut in.

“Just be yourself, she just wants to know you, truly.”

Percival nodded. If only MACUSA could see him now, the man who survived Grindelwald, war, fearless in the face of dark magic, … biting his lip as he waited on Newt Scamander’s mother. Percival had never known this level of privacy of anyone’s life, to meet someone’s parents was to mean one was trusted, wanted- that they were letting you into a part of their lives not everyone had access to. That sort of trust was hard to come by in the auror profession, people were friends but those moments were private and meant for  few outside work.

He took a deep breath as the door opened.

“Mum?” Newt asked

“Newton! You’re here!”

“Mum!” Newt cried dropping his bags and throwing his arms around a willowy thin woman, sweeping her into a immense hug.

 

Percival smiled despite himself as he took in his surroundings giving the two their moment of peace. While Newt almost instantly started to babble about his beasts, Percival half listened as Newt told his mother how he and Percival had traveled to Arizona to check on Frank the thunderbird, how Dougal was still as shy as ever and his Niffler was still a little vandal. Percival tuned out in the middle of Newt telling his mother excitedly about how he made sure to  bring her a picture of Frank for her collection and he was eager to see Penny.

The Scamander home was cozy with high swooping ceilings and wooden floors, it had a warm cabin feel that put Percival at ease, the scent of nutmeg and ginger lingered in the air  in the  hint of freshly baked goods. Wizard photographs of all shapes and sizes hung on the wall, all in motion- a home full of photos indicated that the Scamander home was full of love.

As Percival’s gaze took in the heavy hippogriff motif in the house a voice cut in suddenly.

“So this must be the man my boys can't seem to stop talking about, the famous Percival Graves.”

“Mummm” Newt moaned the red blush Percival was familiar with appearing in a flash and with a fury, his whole face heading towards a scarlet shade.

“Well it’s true, every letter if it’s not one it's the other talking about the American wizard Percival graves. I think -”

“Mum! Please we just got here, at least introduce yourself!”

“How silly of me, I haven't done that yet have I?”

“No”

“Marigold Scamander” she said extending her hand which Percival took pressing a gentle kiss to it.

“A pleasure to finally make your acquaintance” he muttered.

Marigold smiled “pretty and a charmer” she cooed gently.

Percival dropped his gaze shyly.

Marigold Scamander was a willow thin woman with the same mess of auburn curls as her sons that was now dashed through with streaks of grey, she  also shared the pattern of freckles the three of them shared. She had a easy smile and wore thick horn rimmed glasses which further contributed to her homely mother nature feel. Newt had told him she was a very affectionate woman and Percival could tell she was holding back the urge to embrace him.

Percival cleared his throat “thank you for having us in your home Marigold. Its an honour.”

“The honour is mine, please let me give you a tour of the place. Artemis bring Mr. Graves belongings to your room while I show him around.”

“Mother please don't call me that!” Newt bemoaned as he started up the stairs.

“It’s a family name Newton, you should be proud you share a named with your great great grandfather.” she scolded him.

 

Percival gave the smallest of chuckles as Marigold started pointing pictures out to him. Her with her husband Markus- Markus was a muggle and a businessman, he spent most of the year away, but from the pictures Percival assumed he cared for his family deeply.

Marigold pointed to more pictures; her and Markus when they first got the house, Marigold celebrating opening her business in hippogriff breeding, flanked by two immense proud beasts, her when she was expecting the first of the two Scamander siblings- belly swollen as she beamed with pride. Marigold stroked the next photo affectionately.

 

There stood a small boy with auburn locks standing back stiff, head held high his hand resting on a storm cloud coloured hippogriff.

Percival couldn't help but smile “Is that?”

“Theseus yes, and his first hippogriff Blitzkrieg.”

Percival’s smile deepened “I can't believe he was ever that young or that small.” he said thinking of the tall and much broader older Scamander. “Can I make a copy of this picture?”

Marigold laughed nodding “oh I know, how they grow. Most boys get a bike, our boys got hippogriffs.”

“You taught them to ride?”  Percival said eyebrows raising in surprise.

Marigold chuckles sweetly “Mr. Graves, I taught both my children and my No-Maj husband as you would call him to ride. How could they live here and not?"

Fair point.

Marigold smiled back at the picture of her oldest son.

“Blitzkrieg was a war veteran, he was older when we adopted him, we were nervous at first to allow him near the children but he fell for Theseus and he was putty in our boys hands. He was good to us, I hope we gave him a good life.”

They continued down the hall and stop at another picture this one with another young boy and a copper coloured hippogriff. The image showed a young boy squealing in joy as he rode on the back of the hippogriff, under his parents watchful gaze. The scene was so sweet Percival felt a tooth ache coming on.

“That's when he fell in love with beasts” Marigold said fondly “from then on, they became his world.”

Graves stared in wonder at the pure joy on Newt's face, it was the same affection he carried with him now and spread to others.

“I'll make you a copy of that one too.”

Percival nodded grateful.

Marigold took him through more cherished memories-Hogwarts, acceptance to auror and ministry positions- awards and promotions and then at the end a small clustered collection of Newt's beasts. Percival stared as he picked out the ones he knew, as Marigold watched him.

“Enough of that how would you like to see some creatures  in real life?”

Percival hesitated then nodded. Marigold broke into a huge smile.

"Newton! go round up the herd!” she cried “we’re going flying!”

 

xxxxxxxx

Percival didn't know what to expect as Marigold sent him out the back porch and up a hill where she told him her son would be briefly, what he didn't expect was Newt to greet him with not one, not two but four hippogriffs.

 

They were beautiful and terrifying creatures the heads of proud eagles the bodies of mighty stallions, immense wings tucked in tightly to their sides as they pawed and kicked at the dirt- each taller than Percival by several inches except for the copper one which stuck tightly to Newt’s side. Another was as black as night, only it's orange eyes loomed out of the dark mass of feathers. The third resembled cotton candy, white and fluffy looking with stripes similar to a zebra. The last was a dark reddish brown chestnut colour. It stood more stiffly than the other three, Percival noticed it leaned more of its weight on one of its taloned feet.

“Percival Graves meet my mother's herd.”

“They're much larger than I thought they’d be and their beaks a lot bigger.”

“Nonsense you're being silly Percival you've faced worse than this.”

“I don't have to be nipped by a hippogriff to know I don't like it Scamander.”

As if on cue Penny who had been watching the two came up behind Newt and nibbled his ear.

Newt chuckled “ stop it  you little  devil!"  he  scolded  as he  turned back to Percival he commented "it’s alright to be nervous, just do as I do.”

Newt stepped up to the enormous black hippogriff and Percival watched as Newt bowed before the creature, eyes however never wavering. He appeared to be waiting for something… Then the creature lowered his head, his talons spread out as it bowed in return.

Newt approached the creature cautiously, hand out till the creature came forward nuzzling into Newt's hand.

“Hippogriffs are very proud creatures, the key is show them respect, bowing and eye contact are crucial.” Newt pat the creature gently “this is Zan he belongs to Theseus. He’s a bit scary but I'll show you he's a big soft fellow, he loves to fetch.”

Percival snorted despite himself.

“This girl is my father's princess Willow” he whistled to the white fluffy hippogriff who trotted over eagerly. She nipped at the corner of Newt's blue jacket.

“Hey now that's not food” Newt tutted. Willow playfully pushed her head under his jacket.

“Alright alright you lot are hungry yes?” he reached under his jacket and removed something furry and dead.

“Lovely” Percival sniffed.

“ They like their food raw Mr.Graves don’t be rude.”

Both Zan and Willow snapped to attention. Heads cocked eyes bright, Newt now knowing he had their attention shook the food in one hand “ you hungry you two?” they followed his hand till he tossed the animal as far as he could and in a flash the hippogriffs galloped after their next meal.

“That will keep them busy for a while” Newt said smiling brightly.

The copper coloured hippogriff nipped at Newt’s ear again “I haven’t forgotten about you my special girl” Percival watched as he pressed his forehead to hers. Scratching  her under the chin, rubbing her beak in soothing circles.

“This is Penny, she’s mine.”

“ You grew up with Penny?”

Newt smiled as he ran his fingers through her copper colored feathers “ yes, she was with me from square one, she’s my best friend and the reason I do what I do. She has always been by my side- understood me, when I found it hard to tell others how I felt, I could always tell Penny. “ Newt fell silent all of a sudden as if he had said too much, he dropped his gaze.

“That’s amazing Newt, I admire that you had that.” Percival said quietly “ that you can trust someone with your whole heart. I-” he stopped. “I never had that, my parents were firm believers that if you couldn’t do it yourself, then you were too weak and you need to toughen up, nothing was impossible to an extent.”

Newt frowned “Not everything can be done alone Percival, it’s okay to rely on others.”

Percival was silent.

“ Take the hippogriffs for example, they are wild creatures, but they depend on my mum, and my family to be there for them, to protect them, help them if their injured, even to be babied every now and again.” He smiled slightly “ and we depend on them too, they’re family, they’re support and they makes us see the beauty in the world. No man can do everything Percival even you” he took a step closer “ it’s okay to want help, to need it.”

Percival nodded “I’ll keep that in mind” he whispered.

“Percival how would you like to make a friend now?”

He looked up, as Newt was approaching the other hippogriff. He motioned Percival to come closer.

“This is Regulus he’s a grumpy old man but he has a good heart. I think you two will hit it off.”

Percival began to ask why the grumpy one was his. When Newt cut him off “ like I showed you, bow and eye contact.”

Percival nodded taking a step towards the elegant creature. He bowed the best he could remembering to maintain eye contact.

Regulus' orange eyes felt like they were digging under his skin but Percival knew that he couldn’t look away. Time seemed to slow as he started into those deep pools- they were terrifying, wild and beautiful all at once.The hippogriff had not returned the bow yet. Regulus let out an annoyed sounding huff.

Newt’s arm shot out on instinct protectively in front of Percival trying to shield him from harm.“okay so he has not returned the bow so we’re going to back away gently.” he gently began to push Percival back with his arm, but just as suddenly as he did, the older hippogriff snorted again before awkwardly lowering himself to a bow.

Newt’s smile could have been seen from space “ Brilliant Percival! That’s the way! Now come say hello! Hand out, just like I showed you.”

Percival stuck out his hand, as he took a step towards the hippogriff, and as it moved towards him Percival finally saw why the creature had been so stiff- it’s all but hobbled over to him, leaning heavily on its right side before stopping before Percival’s outstretched hand, nervously nibbling at one of his fingers.

 

Despite himself Percival let out a small gasp as he took in the creature _He’s like me_ he thought as the creature came forward, pushing its massive head into Percival’s hands. The feathers were like silk, as they flowed through his grip. Percival didn’t realize he was holding his breath till the creature gently grazed it’s head against his, pushing at his neck and nibbling his tie pins.

 

Newt was  surprised  when a laugh bubbled out of Percival, it was so soft and joyful, he hardly believed it.

As Regulus seemed to take new interest in Percival’s hair, the director heard what could only be described as purring coming from the the creature.

“Oh he must really like you” Newt said almost slyly.

“What happened to him?” Percival asked at last as the creature snuffled into his robes

Newt whistled as a response, and to show exactly how well trained he was, Regulus lifted his injured talon, as well as any No- Maj dog and Percival could see a vicious looking red scar cut across the length of his talon.

“Poachers” Newt muttered gruffly “ a big game to them, hippogriff talons sell for lot on the black market, if you can get a full talon without being cut to ribbons- they sell them for luck.”

Percival’s lip curled in disgust “vile” he said.

Newt nodded “fortunately Regulus was rescued before they could get to his wings which are also big game. We did the best we could, and his flight isn’t damaged but his landings are rough. He’s still an incredible flyer. You should see him first hand.”

Percival laughed turning away  and he had gone back to playing with the creatures feathers paused when he saw how serious Newt was.

“You can’t be serious.”

“As serious as a Niffler  in a gem store.”

“I just met Regulus! I doubt he’s going to let me ride him!” Percival sputtered.

“Well we can only learn by trying yes? I won’t let anything happen to you. I promise.”

Percival hesitated and then nodded.

“Alright Scamander, how do I do this?”

Newt smiled as he bent to give Percival a boost onto Regulus who sat surprisingly still.

“Don't pull out any of his feathers he won't thank you for that”

Percival scrambled into a sitting position. “ is there a saddle or bridle?”

“No, we ride them how nature intended. Believe me Percival Graves, when I am through with you, you will never want to to fly in any other fashion but hippogriff.”

Percival was silent.

“It’s like riding a horse” Newt said happily “ you never forget.”

“ I believe that’s a No- Maj bike"Percival grumbled as he adjusted himself on Regulus, placing his hands on the base of his neck, trying to press his legs in as firmly as as he could to the hippogriff. In the time he had taken to do that, he turned to find Newt already perched on Penny. _Impressive._

“So how do we do this?” Percival asked again.

“Simple” and before Percival knew what had happened, Newt had given Regulus’ flank a soft smack that got a startled squawk out of the creature, and it took off. Percival clinging for dear life.

“Merlin- stop, please stop!” Percival cried as the hippogriff took off up the hill, he could hear hoof beats behind him, and he wondered how the creature could still run this fast, with it's injury. As he crested the top of the hill onto a forested landing he noticed Penny was keeping pace beside him.

“Newt make him stop please!” he cried as they rushed through a small glen, trees whizzed by but Newt ignored him. Straight ahead Percival could see the trees give away to open blue sky. His brain put two and two together as the edge of the cliff became clear.

“Scamander! I’m going to-”

He lost his words as he was suddenly weightless, time seemed to freeze, before he was falling, the pond was below them, coming straight at them. He clamped his eyes shut, and then there was sound like the whipcrack of a sail opening and he was no longer falling, in fact they were heading back up, the wind pushing them upward as powerful wings carried him.

 

Percival opened his eyes in time to hear the whipcrack noise again and see Newt come up beside him, as Penny floated up.His words died in his throat. There was Newt, arms outstretched as he sat back perfectly straight; he was laughing and smiling as he mimicked Penny as she titled her wings left and right to keep her aloft. He was at peace, in his element. He was beautiful.

Percival couldn't help but stare  until Newt's eyes found his, he smiled widely and then bent and whispered something to Penny. “Keep up” he mouthed as Penny did a loop to loop and dived towards the pond.

Regulus followed suit as the two hippogriffs skimmed the shimmering pond. Penny was more agile and her movements tighter, but Regulus was far more steady in flight, never wavering.Percival watched his reflection in the lake as the hippogriff skimmed figure eights on it’s surface. For a fleeting second he thought he saw the shadow of an immense creatures under the surface but maybe it was just his imagination.

As they glided up and down the lake Percival couldn't help but let out a laugh of joy. He had never felt like this before.

Penny drifted beside them “want to see a trick?” Newt asked.

Percival nodded. “Penny go fish!” Newt cried. Suddenly the hippogriff banked sharply and before he could blink she had dived into the water out of sight.

“Newt?!”

But he didn't have to worry as the hippogriff emerged seconds later, with Newt sopping wet but still on her back, his arms full of fish.

He smiled at Percival as he fed a fish to Penny “dinner?” he said gesturing to the arm fulls of fish.

Percival smiled and nodded.

“Great then we’ll need more. Oh Regulus?”

“Newt don’t you dare!”

The hippogriff's  head perked in interest.

“ Go fish!”

Percival had only a second to take a gasp of air before the hippogriff dove in the water and swam more like a fish then any bird Percival had seen. Chasing it’s prey under the waves And before he could think, Regulus had resurfaced with fish in his beak. Percival sputtered.

Newt simply gave him a what-can-you-do shrug.

The hippogriffs raced up and down the surface of the lake chasing each other till at last Newt pointed Penny back in the direction of home.

“Remember to brace yourself, Regulus has trouble with his landings” Newt said. Percival nodded affectionately petting the creature's neck as the hippogriffs made lazy circles in the air as they flew lower and lower to the ground. Percival watched as Penny extended her talons almost grasping at the dirt as she landed and transformed into a trot.

As the ground loomed, Percival could feel Regulus tense as he came down on his left side first, then his right, which shook and buckled slightly as the hippogriff tried to trot. Percival spoke encouraging words as it found it’s legs quickly and came to stop beside Penny, where Newt scratched him affectionately under the chin.

Both men stared at  each other for  a moment breathless, lost in  each other's eyes.

Newt  broke the  gaze  first.

“Let’s get these fish inside hmm? Newt said gesturing to the box he had conjured filled with the hippogriffs catches. "It's  time to  eat."

xxxxxx

 

Percival sighed  as he  brushed his hair before  dinner, he straightened his tie,   combed his hair back and stared at his reflection. He didn't  do it often these  days. Now his  reflection made him uneasy. The only  clear thing that kept him from thinking he was staring at Grindelwald was the  scar that  marred his  face. He hated seeing it and that others  could see it too, that people had proof  of this horrible  period in his  life.

"Percival dinner!"  Newt called  from  down the  hall.

Percival  sighed. Here  went  everything.

The sun was setting on the horizon when the Scamanders’ and Percival sat down to dinner. Marigold had turned the fish they caught into a lovely grilled meal served with fresh dill and lemon and accompanied by seasoned potatoes and greens.

Percival dug in eagerly as Marigold and Newt looked on, Newt smiled into the rim of his wine glass.

“First flying lesson worked up quite the appetite I see” she mused.

Percival seemed to remember where he was and stopped stuffing his face sheepishly.

Marigold chuckled.

“No please, I am glad my meal is so well received, flying works up an appetite believe me Percival. So how was your first flying lesson?”

“It was awe inspiring. Never in all my years have I felt anything like that.”

“They're truly amazing creatures aren't they?”

“They are” Percival agreed.

“You may make a believer of him yet Newton” she said the tiniest smile on her lips.

Newt said nothing preferring to become deeply enticed by his potatoes which he rolled around the plate. Trying not to think back of the state they had found Percival in, even the toughest of men needed the basics of food and water Percival being no exception. Newt didn't like to remember the state they had found Graves in. Every rib and the knobs of his spine visible under pale and bruised skin- when he was recovering and had started eating solid food, Newt was surprised by how animalistic Grave’s eating habits had become. He had all but growled at Newt and Tina the first few times they had given him food, not trusting to eat in front of them. It had taken time to reign himself in, to grow comfortable with having people around him especially when eating but he had after a while, Still Graves often now ate like a man on death row, as if someone would snatch his food away at any second.

“ So tell me about yourself Percival. My boys are always writing about this super hero like figure Percival this, Graves that. I think my boys have a crush if I didn't know better.”

“Mother please!” Newt whined the red flush peeking out under his collar again.

Percival smiled.

“ I've lived in New York my whole life, my ancestor is one of the twelve aurors who formed MACUSA.”

“So magical defense runs in your blood.”

“It's all I ever wanted to do.”

“A career man! Theseus spoke highly of you, said he was the only one at the MACUSA he could trust with his life.”

Percival coughed “ I feel the same about him” he replied.

“What do you like to do outside of MACUSA?”

“Percival is a fantastic dancer” Newt blurted out randomly.

Graves raised a eyebrow.

“Oh yes? And who taught you mister Graves?”

“My mother she told me it would endear me to others” he felt his own blush beginning to grow.

“Well it worked clearly.”

“Mum not helping.”

“Alright, Alright, Newt how are your creatures?”

Newt lit up, he and Percival had fed the animals after they had come in. Newt had been impressed, the  director  had  surprised  after much persuasion he finally  had  come to see  Newt's  animals -  and had  been coming ever  since... it had  only  taken some coaxing for  Percival  to slowly come around to his “illegal beasts”.

“Good, guess which ones like Percival?” Newt teased.

Marigold raise her eyebrows “ well, let’s see maybe Dougal he’s a more reserved one of your bunch.”

Newt shook his head “ he likes Percival, especially hiding in his robes, but he’s a little resented that Percival stepped on him a few times.”

“He’s always under foot” Percival grumbled.

“ That Niffler of yours?”

“That NIffler I think likes my cufflinks and my pocketwatch more than me.”

“Oh?”

“The Graves family pocket watch goes missing several times a week” Newt informed his mother.

“Nonsense, that means he likes you then!” Marigold laughed “ the mooncalfs than?”

“Newt says I throw their food too aggressively so they're a bit wary of me still.”

Newt smiled as his mother sunk into silence.

“It isn’t that little bowtruckle is it? Pickett?”

As if hearing his name, Pickett poked out of Newt’s chest pocket, where Newt offered him a small portion of potato.

Marigold seemed to be concentrating hard as at last she asked “ the occamys?”

Newt smiled brightly and indicated to his mother to follow his gaze, as she peered over the edge of the table by Percival and found two golden eyes poking out of his pocket.

“Well, i’ll be damned that is not something you see everyday” Marigold mused.

“The hatchlings have really taken to him” Newt praised the other man”especially a male and female that Percival named.”

“Oh? And what did you name them Mr. Graves?”

“Hades and Persephone” he replied.

Marigold smiled as she turned to her son “ pretty and intelligent. You sure do know how to pick them."

Newt looked like he wanted to sink into the floor as Percival cleared his throat.

“Theseus might have a brother in law one day at this rate!” she continued.

Newt as bright red as the tablecloth suddenly sprinted to his feet collecting the empty plates bustled into the kitchen.

“Percival dear, why don’t you take some of Newt’s creatures into the family room and keep them busy while I prepare dessert?

Percival nodded as he tooked the battered suitcase into the family room.

Xxxxxx

Washing dishes had always helped Newt de-stress even as a child, it was something about soaking his hands in warm soapy water that had soothed him. He was handing the dished off to his mother one by one in silence staring at the star lit sky through their window.

“ Are we going to talk about this Newton?” his mother asked quietly after a while.

“ Talk about what?” Newt muttered watching his muddled reflection in the glass.

“How you are head over heels for the boy in that room-” Newt  froze, he had  hoped he had not been  that transparent. Despite how he felt he had never voiced his heart's desire. Percival had likewise made no such proclamation. So Newt had bottled his desires and kept them in check.

“-He’s hardly a boy mum-”

“- And he is for you too!” she whispered.

“Mother please! You can’t force those feelings on people they have to come to realize it on their own! That may work on children but I’m not-”

“Exactly Newton you’re not a child. Those times of youthful folly have passed”. His mother never spoke _her_ name since Hogwarts, the Lestrange girl... and he tensed. “But it doesn’t mean you’re as old as me. I know what it is to fall in love, to be in love. Trust me.”

Newt was silent as he took to preparing the dishes for dessert.

“ You know, your father and I let you and Theseus chase your wild ambitions more than most parents did. We let Theseus join Qudditch and you to go with your uncle on that trek to Ireland to find the augurey. We knew you both were very intelligent strong willed boys and only wanted to step in when we knew you couldn’t see the truth.”

 

Newt was fumbling for cutlery his back to his mother “Newt, please, the day they found Mr. Graves your brother messaged me worried sick. He was ready to get to the United States by any means necessary, he had heard what state they had found Percival in. He said-” she paused “ he said when he spoke to you he had never seen you so upset over another human being. You were a wreck. He had never seen you so distraught.”

 

Marigold took a step towards her son “Newt” she reached out to comfort him, turning him towards her, gently she raised his chin until they were eye to eye. Her son looked nervous, his eyes hiding a uneasy sadness.

“Is it so hard to believe that you found someone who can be a giver to you and you to them?”

Newt bit his lip nervously

“ Percival has his own things he’s working through. He doesn’t need this now.” he muttered.

“Newt, I know it has been a very long road for Percival and will continue to be so for quite some time. To be honest from what you described to me, I was expecting him to be in a much rougher state. Besides the leg , his hands and the -”

“ That’s just the one’s he can’t cover-”

“ Is the one on his cheek?-”

“ Yes. From Grindelwald. They're all from Grindelwald" Newt replied dryly.

His mother nodded in understanding as she placed three slices of key lime pie onto the plates; as a lime was being spelled to grate fresh shavings over the cakes, and ice cream spooned itself into bowls.

“I wish you could see what I see Newton. You deserve to be happy, just like he does.” Newt tried to smile brightly for his mother as he helped her bring the dishes into the dining room only to blink in surprise at the scene before him.

 

There was Percival Graves, on his knees in the family room with the form of the small fat Niffler on his back displaying his belly as Percival playfully tickled his pouch and teased him with a shiny gallion, which the NIffler reached out for eagerly.

Around Percival’s neck, Newt could make out the form of Hades the Occamy while his sister Persephone who was a bit shyer watched from a nearby tea pot. Dougal the Demiguise, watched this all with ease from Marigold’s couch as a Fwooper- a  bird Which resembled green sherbet with it’s vibrant feathers watched them all silently.

“Will wonders never cease.” Marigold muttered as she and Newt watch the other man, he smiled freely with the creatures.

“Percival would you like to join us for dessert? “ she called breaking the silence.

“I’d love to” came the reply.

Xxxxxxx

After dessert the Scamanders' and Graves settled into easy conversation and spoke late into the night. At some point Marigold asked:

“How would you like to see a real light show?”

Percival curious, nodded as Marigold marched them through house up to her room which gave away to a small balcony. Percival thought they would stop there, but to his surprise, Marigold shimmied out her balcony like a woman half her age and onto the roof. There she conjured blankets and cocoa as they watched the stars dance above them, So far from any city- the vastness of space seemed boundless and Percival couldn’t help but gape at it’s beauty.

“Look!” Newt pointed to a star that seemed to drag across the sky and slide down. The stars had started to fall.

The three watched with wonder at the scene before them - as the sky became  a shining sea of stars. Newt observed Percival beside him, His face full of wonder as he ran a finger soothingly over the heads of the occamy' as they observed the night sky from his pocket. Marigold, who seemed to be the only one who could tame Newt’s Niffler had brought him along too, and the little creature’s eyes were now as big as dinner plates as he watched the falling stars, his little paws grabbing eagerly at all the glittery objects in the sky.

Newt was surprised to learn that Percival had a extensive knowledge of the stars and constellations as he eagerly pointed out shapes and spun their elaborate histories.Together, he and his mother listened long into the night, huddled under the blankets. At some point, Newt felt his eyelids start to get heavy and before he knew it he was leaning into the director’s warmth, his head on his shoulder as he slid into sleep.

As he watched the stars twirl above him, Percival glanced over at Newt and found the magizoologist sound asleep on his shoulder. A high pitched whine informed him that Pickett too had fallen asleep in his pocket. Percival slowly shifted Newt to lean against his chest while he fumbled a box of matches and a cigarette out of his pocket.

Marigold’s eyebrows raised as he lit it and took a deep drag  as the smoke spiraled into the night sky.

“Please don’t tell Newt, he doesn’t like it when I smoke, but it helps steady the shaking in my hand.”

She nodded “are you not tired Mr. Graves? It’s been a long day.”

Percival shrugged “Sleep I’m afraid is a friend who didn’t survive my confrontation with Grindelwald.”

He tried to smile but he knew it fell flat “my days of full nights of sleep are few and far between, truth be told… I’m afraid most nights to go to sleep. I know he’s waiting there for me.”

 

Marigold looked concerned as Percival stubbed out his first cigarette and reached for another, his other arm wrapped protectively around Newt, who in sleep wiggled closer into the older man.

What did you say to men that had survived what Percival Graves had? It will be okay? There will be brighter days then these? In truth there was nothing that could be said that would ever seem okay.

 

“ You have a very special son Marigold” he began again “ you should be very proud of him and all he done.”

“I am, I’m so proud of him. He’s going to make the world a better place you’ll see.”

Percival let out a low chuckle “ Oh I don’t doubt it Marigold. When I first laid eyes on him when he came to see me in the hospital, I knew I was looking at greatness, even if he could never see it in himself.”

Marigold smiled weakly.

“Let’s get this one inside and to bed” Percival said as he gently shook Newt’s shoulder as the younger man blearily blinked back at Percival who couldn’t help but admire the honest expression of his face as he awoke, he was captivated.

“P-ercival? Wha?”

“Shh, Newt you fell asleep- let’s get you to a proper bed yes?”

Newt nodded as Percival helped him stand and he and his mother helped get him back into the house and down the hallway to Newt's room. Newt's room was as Percival imagined it, covered in books in all forms that were clustered around the room, and pictures that moved and smile happily- those with his parents, another with his brother, another on various trips, in Egypt, In Ireland, in Australia. There was a small mobile of dragons that twirled around his room and small models of beasts that sat on his nightstand.

Marigold spelled the couch in the corner into a pull out bed which she proceed to make up, while Percival sat Newt down on his bed where the magizoologist blinked sleepily.

“Thank you for your hospitality Marigold” Percival muttered.

She smiled “Of course Percival. Have a good night.” She turned to her son and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek “ sleep well Newton”.

“ Good night Mum.”

As Percival got ready for bed and got under the covers, Newt muttered a incantation and the lights went out.

“Percival?” came a whispered voice.

“Mmm?” Percival grunted, his body was  already dragging him into the abyss of sleep.

“I just wanted to say… thanks for being here.”

Percival yawned and pulled the sheets in tighter “no thank you Newt. Thank you for-”  but he didn't finish his voice dropped off as he fell into sleep.

 

Xxxxxxx

Percival was cold, that’s what startled him out of his deep sleep, he went to reach for his blanket...only to find none. He blindly reached for it only for his fingers to clash harshly against cold stone. This wiped the cobwebs of sleep from his mind. _How was this possible?_ When he closed his eyes he had been in Newt’s home, safe in-

“Are you sure about that Percival?”

Percival froze, he felt his heart leap into this throat, his palms became sweaty.

_It couldn’t be! he was free from him he--he_

He knew that voice... would know it anywhere...

Grindelwald.

“You are truly the biggest fool I know Percival if you believe that” Grindelwald hissed in the darkness “you are only free if I say so, you are my property” he let out a harsh laugh and without warning delivered a swift kick to Percival’s gut. Instinctively Percival drew in on himself, his hands shaking miserably as he tried to reach for his wandless magic.

_Fight you fool, do something worthwhile!_

 

Percival reached for his magic, only to have words cut off in a shout of agony as he was hit by the Cruciatus curse. His limbs shook, as he ground down on his tongue to stop from screaming more, he tasted blood. his vision came and went. It felt like he was having his bones ripped open from the inside, like molten lava poured into his bloodstream.

“You truly are a worthless creature Percival Graves, When I captured you I expected the director of the MACUSA- fearless , powerful, the foundation on which his company stood… what a disappointment you are.”

Percival was attempting to raise himself up on wavering arms... only to have a heel slammed into the small of his back making him let out a yipping noise as he was slammed back into the ground. Despite every fibre in him that told him to fight back... he found himself trying to retreat from Grindelwald trying to collect himself and make himself as small as possible.

“Now director since we’ve been reunited why don't you tell me all you can about MACUSA hmm? If I am to be as good as you I must know you.”

"Fuck off-f!” Percival rasped with all the venom he could.

“ Manners Percival, you seem to have forgotten them. So now I'll have to discipline you.”

His wand raised again and Percival despite himself flinched back as curses rained down on him. He couldn’t hold back his screams any longer. His voice gave out quickly -becoming  raw,’ raspy  and dying off into a harsh croak. He lay there gasping like a gutted animal. unable to move.

“Well now Percival you're no fun maybe I have to find other people to have fun with."

He snapped his fingers and another form was dragged into the room. Percival watched with wide eyes, as he saw a familiar blue coat.

 _No impossible_ _it couldn't be!_

“See something you recognize Mr.Graves?”

“He’s not actually here” he said indicating to the man , “you just have me, he's not supposed to be here.”

"Hmm? Oh Mr. Scamander? Oh I found him to be in my way so I thought it best to deal with him.”

“What did You do to him?” Percival hissed, his fear forgotten.

“Well I gave him the same treatment I have given you I believe in equality Mr. Graves, I am not an animal.” He laughed a cold sound that crawled under his skin.

Percival struggled  to move, every fibre in his being was telling him to reach Newt, he had to- save had to- his body was sluggish hardly responding.

“Newt, I-I’m coming” he muttered as he began to crawl to the prone wizard, slowly, slowly, he could feel Grindelwald watching him.

“Run, run, run little wizard, save your boy if you can.”

Percival felt another kick at his ribs and despite himself he let out a whimper of pain. He reached out blindly and felt the soft material of the jacket in grasp. He pulled himself forward till he was by Newt’s side.

“Newt, Newt please” I’m here. He pawed gently until he was able to flip him over and felt his stomach roil saw that Newt’s face was black and blue, his lip split, Percival tapped him gently on his cheeks.

“Newt please wake up, please” he whispered and Scamander twitched, slowly being roused as his blue eyes blinked slowly open and relief washed through Percival, he was alright. But it was fleeting..,

Newt suddenly moved back from him as if struck “ stay away!”

“Newt?”

“Stay- stay away from me please!”

“Newt it’s me it Percival-” he reached out a hand to comfort the magizooligst but he pulled back harshly.

“You’re not him, you’re not him you killed him!” Newt muttered “don’t touch me!”

Percival halted, his heart was aching, he was in pain- Newt thought it was him, that **he** was Grindelwald.

“No-no i’m not him I-” Percival begged.

“Aren’t you though Percival? You and I are more alike than you think, they couldn’t tell us apart. Even your precious magizoologist couldn’t. You and I, are one and the same. You are a monster, just like me” the voice hissed in his ear. He felt Grindelwald move closer, mere inches away. Slowly he ran a hand through Percival’s hair- almost lover like.

Percival shook his head stubbornly from side to side.

_No, no,no please Merlin no!_

“Percival Graves you are what they fear most. You are remade in my image.” Grindelwald hissed in glee.

Something broke in Percival then as his world crumbled, he began to scream “it isn’t true!’ over and over again as he cowered at Grindelwald’s feet.

"I _'m not him! please don't leave me it isn't true please!-_

 

"PERCIVAL!” a shout of his name broke through the haze.

He gasped, shooting up in bed, clutching at the bed sheets a cold sweat drenching his body. He was trembling unable to stop… but he could feel someone beside him, slowly he tried to focus on where he was.

"Percival, I’m here” a quiet voice called “I’m here please.”

Slowly, he turned and found Newt's concerned eyes fixed on him.

“Can you hear me? You're safe. “

Numbly Percival nodded.

” You had a nightmare, you were shouting and thrashing, I thought -” Newt reached out but Percival flinched away violently.

“Don't please don't, not right now please.”

Newt felt his heart break as his affection was rejected , Percival graves didn't beg. Not by along shot.

His hand dropped between them as Percival brought his knees in. His breath still coming in rattling gasps, as he scanned Newt’s room; it suddenly felt too small. Walls were closing in on all sides. Despite himself he hid his face in his legs seeking refuge. He wanted to be away, away from here from everyone, his cheeks burned in shame as he still heard Grindelwald’s lingering voice echoed in his ears.

 _We are the same, you and I_ it hissed _you will become what you fear most Percival Graves, and I’ll be there to catch you when you fall._

“Percival, please look at me, I can’t help you if you won’t let me in.” Newt voice begged quietly. “I’m not going to leave you.” he soothed.

Slowly, after what felt like hours, he slowly lifted his head to find Newt Scamander sitting beside him, hand held out as though trying to coax an anxious animal out of hiding.He didn’t move a muscle, simply sat and waited. His eyes held the same warmth that Percival had come to love, but there was also immense sadness and concern there.

“Newt I-” he managed “I’m sorry I woke you I-” Newt shook his head.

“Percival please, I’m just worried. You can’t keep going like this, you’re going to drive yourself mad. You suffered endlessly at Grindelwald’s hand in ways no one but you will understand, but that’s why you need to tell someone- it doesn’t have to be me, but you need to tell someone- keeping it bottled will only hurt you."

Percival lets out a pained sigh . He was silent and than-“No one noticed” he muttered quietly.

Newt blinked “Sorry?”

“ No one noticed that I was gone, that someone had replaced me.” he shook his head bitterly “ men and women I was ready to die for, MACUSA which I would have defended to the grave...and yet nothing…” a sad looking smile played out in his lips “what sort of monster am I? That everyone thought I was capable of those things?”

Newt felt his heart break “Percival no its-”

“Did you know I lie awake and think about how that to Grindelwald this was all a game? How I can barely stand to see my reflection anymore can't meet my reflection in the eye? That I can't stop thinking about what sort of atrocities he committed in my name? How he wore my face like a second skin and gallivanted about? And where was I? Locked in a box. Praying day in and out someone would notice someone would see! But I was wrong. I got lucky. No one knows me. No one noticed. I could be gone again tomorrow and-”

“Percival stop” Newt's hands were suddenly laced in his. As he felt them shake as the older man refused to meet Newt's gaze.

“I know you're hurting. And it’s okay to hurt. In fact it's normal to need people, despite what you may think or were taught you can't do it all on your own, you need people. You’re human.”

 

Newt hated to see him like this. It was hard to see any man who had stood as a s symbol of strength broken. Newt had seen it before, especially during wartime.  Graves was no different, he was a proud man, he had stood up to horrible things than this- but  finally something had broken the dragon's back and left the man in shattered splinters-  broken beyond simple repair.

 

“Percival look, I've never been good at the whole people thing, Theseus was always the outgoing one. I was the one that spent my time hiding in the library or in the forbidden forest, looking for unicorns. People always confused me I could never quite read them or what sort of mannerisms were expected of me. Most people would get upset when all I could talk about for hours was the difference in thunderbirds and phoenixes but..but you never have. You've shown patience and kindness in ways few people have. You made me want to be around people, Percival Graves. You've made me want to be around you.”

Percival blinked.

“Tina Goldstein told me, out of every auror she's worked with it was you who took her aside and consoled her the first time a mission went bad and told her it wasn't her fault. That she had to keep going. That you took her into your office and hugged her. While she wept and you  made her promise she told No one.”

“You are a good man Percival Graves, believe it. Grindlewald may have acted like you but he could never be you. Evil like him can only imitate good.”

Percival nodded his fingers knotted in the bed sheets. He tried to push the memories of Grindelwald using his body like a marionette puppet so he could mimic his mannerisms from his thoughts as Newt spoke- Of unwanted touches as icy fingers ran up and down his body.

Percival gasped swallowing harshly eyes clamped shut.

“You are not him, Percival. You couldn't be more different from him.” Newt muttered softly “but you will never come to accept that until you let people in. Let people see you truly. Not the Percival Graves of MACUSA, fighter of dark wizarding kind, but the man I've come to know, the man who loves the art gallery, can cook, loves champagne. The man I've -.”

Percival froze at Newt's words.

_Did he just? Was he going to say what Percival thought he was? no surely he couldn't mean that!_

The younger wizard slowly placed his hands to either side of Percival’s face, delicate touches with calloused fingers that traced the contours of his face stopping as they traced the silvery scar that ran the length of his face. Grindelwalds doing.

“It doesn't have to be just your fight Percival, you can trust other people, you can let them take some of the punches for you.”

Percival had still not lifted his gaze to Newt.

"What are you afraid of my love? Tell me what you saw.”

“I- I saw him again” he managed “ I was back with him and he was torturing me and telling me how pathetic I was and-”

“And?” Newt coaxed.

“He-he had you too. And you-you” his voice broke heavy with emotion “you didn't recognize me. You kept telling me. I was him and that I had killed Percival. You were terrified of me.”

He shook his head stubbornly “ I - I. Didn't know what to do. I -your the only constant I have in my life without You I'd-i’d”

And that's when the levee broke.

All the tears that Percival had been holding  back, that he hadn't shed since being rescued from Grindelwald, his pain, his sorrow, his shame. His fears came out in a heated rush as he flung himself at Newt burying his face in his chest his hands fisted in his shirt as great wracking sobs poured forward.

Newt ran soothing hands through his hair. Whispering quietly that he wouldn't leave him. Percival wasn't sure how long he sobbed into the other man's shirt - till his eyes hurt, his voice hoarse. He felt exhausted at last when he stopped,only than did he notice Newt had laid them down, Percival virtually on top of him. As if remembering where he was he tried to pull away but Newt's grip held fast.

“I'm here" he whispered “you’re safe you can let go.” he ran his hand rhythmically through his hair humming lightly, the buzz reverberating in Newt chest where Percival’s head lay. He could feel his heartbeat settle to match Newt's as the magizoologist hand pressed firmly to his chest.

“I'm with you. You're not alone anymore my love”’

And with those words Percival’s eyes slid closed as he had the first truly peaceful sleep he had had since his rescue.

Xxx

As the morning light came through the window, Percival groggily came to. He was warm. Deliciously so. For a few seconds he just revelled in the warmth that was surrounding him, ready to sink back into it’s depths when something moved, tugging him closer.

He froze, his eyes snapping open to find he was chest to chest with Newt. the other man had him wrapped in a cocoon his arm strewn over him, their legs intertwined, his other arm placed protectively on Percival’s hip. Percival was face first into the crook of Newt’s neck. Slowly, he tried to slip out of the other’s man grip and go unnoticed but a soft kiss graced his forehead.

“ Good morning my lovely how did you sleep?”

“Better.” Percival replied honestly “ better than I have in ages.”

Newt smiled and it lit up his face. As bright and vibrant as the sun’s rays that was streaming through his window. Percival was temporarily distracted by Newt’s beauty as the sunlight seemed to make his blue eyes dazzle and dance through his auburn curls and be absorbed by his pale skin, lighting him up from the inside.

“Iam glad to hear that “ he said tenderly one hand reaching tentatively to trace the lines of Percival’s face.

Percival wiggled uncomfortably trying and failing to ignore the elephant in the room.

“Newt I-” he began “I’m sorry about last night. If I made you uncomfortable-”

“Don’t Percival” Newt cut him off abruptly. "Please, I’ve been waiting for you to open up, please don’t feel like you have to shut me out. I’m here for you I-”

“I love you” Percival blurted out before Newt could finish.

Newt froze. “pardon?”

Percival flushed, dropping his gaze. He wasn’t good at demonstrating tender emotions, they always felt forced to him, hugs were rare, smiles rarer, he had trained himself to be a steady beacon of leadership. Anything he felt he hid it. He had heard the rumours, they all had all called him the ice prince behind his back. Percival Graves the man’s face might shatter if he smiles, Percival Graves is so stiff It's a wonder his head doesn't explode at the slightest of changes. Percival for the most part didn't care. He was a leader, not their best friends. But because of this, the stiffness the rejection of turned down invites to parties, of partaking in off duty enjoyment he had been in a world of his own- no one could see what Newt saw. 

“I- l love you, I know I haven't told you what you mean to me… but when I’m with you I feel” he paused “ less broken like there will be a future and I want nothing more than you to be beside me. You make the world brighter, you make me see beauty and goodness where I thought it couldn’t exist and with you I feel less lost.”

Percival's words suddenly dropped off as if his words had run away on him. He looked down at his scarred hands suddenly uneasy about his emotional outburst.

“Newt?” he asked “please say something” Slowly he raised his eyes to see Newt sitting and staring blankly at him as if there was a disconnect.

“ I’m sorry” he began “I- I don’t know where that came from, if you like we can pretend it never-”

“Percival” Newt’s warm voice came to him as the younger man’s hands gently took Percival’s in his own and he leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Percival felt himself gasp in surprise. Just like every time it happened he felt as if the world became a little bit brighter, a little bit purer every time he felt Newt’s lips on his.

“I love you too, I think I’ve loved you for a long time but I was never sure how to tell you . I-I-” he paused.

“I'm sorry I never told you...After Leta I swore to myself that I would never feel that way again. That I would never let anyone hurt me like that again. So anytime I thought I started to feel that way I just pushed it out of my mind told myself I was better for it, but I’ve been blind Percival Graves, because these people, people like you have made me better,  made me whole. I’m sorry I’ve been so blind. So yes Percival Graves I will be with you."

Percival felt his heart lighten. He had never felt this way for another person; he was so thrilled it was for Newt. He smiled as he leaned forward and kissed playfully at Newt’s neck knowing it was one of the other man’s tender spots.

“Percival Please my mother might-”

“Newton!” his mother's voice called from the bottom of the stairs “ are you boys awake? And done with your hanky panky?”

Newt groaned into his pillow as Percival cackled in delight.

“Yes mum” he replied, as the blush flared like wildfire on his skin.

“ Good then you and your boyfriend can take the herd out for a flight before breakfast yes?”

Newt caught Percival’s gaze.

“Ready for round two?” he  asked.

Xxxxxxxx

Percival had never felt this alive. He glanced over his shoulder as he watched the three other hippogriffs flying behind him. Regulus banked to the left and the other three followed perfectly in time like a well oiled machine.

He took a deep breath and let the fresh air fill him up, ignite his bones, pump through his blood and set him alight like a live wire.

This was amazing.

Suddenly, Penny zoomed overhead, swooping two and fro, spiraling like a leaf as Newt laughed with joy.

“You aren’t going to let yourself be outdone are you?” Percival said patting the hippogriff on the neck.

Regulus huffed and put on a burst of speed, as Willow and Zan flanked his sides.

If it was a challenge he wanted it’s a challenge he would get.

Xxx

After the hippogriffs had been exercised, Percival went about to tending to Regulus allowing the hippogriff to nuzzle into him and returning the gesture, enjoying the peace that the creature brought him as he meditated in it’s silence, forehead to Regulus'. He could see why Newt loved the creatures as he did .

 

Marigold had prepared a large breakfast for them when they came in and as the three of them sat down to a meal together Percival felt a level of peace he didn’t think he could ever reach post Grindelwald.

 

A few days of this went by, but eventually all things must come to an end and it was time to return to America. Percival went to say goodbye to the hippogriffs especially Regulus, whom he had bonded with quickly.

Newt and Marigold watched from the door as the man groomed and pet the creature and whispered secrets not meant for their ears to his new companion.

"I don’t think I need to tell you this Newton, but Percival Graves is a good man.” she began “He has a good heart, a noble heart with endless love to give if you let him which is something that just doesn't exist anymore and if he was going to end up with anyone, give that love to anyone… I’m glad it’s you and when the time comes I’ll will be more then happy to call him my son-in-law.”

Newt felt the tears spring to his eyes he swallowed “ Mum..” he began

She shook her head “I know already Newt, you don’t have to say it. I am your mother after all. I love you too.”

Newt nodded “ you love that man with all your heart my boy and you let him love you in return alright?”

Newt flung himself into her embrace as he whispered “ thank you” over and over again.

“Besides” she continued “Theseus has been wanting a new family member for years.”

Newt laughed.

As Percival finished up his goodbyes with the hippogriffs he came to say goodbye to Marigold.

“Marigold” he began.

She simply raised a hand to his cheek as Newt often did,  taking his face gently in her hands.Percival let her.

“Go, be with him as long as you are able.” she muttered as she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek “ and know you are welcome here as long as you live.”

Percival nodded deeply moved as she pressed a small token into his scarred hands. Percival opened it to find a delicate hippogriff feather made of gold in the palm of his hand.

“Wherever you go, know we go with you.” she said.

Percival nodded grateful.

“Thank you. It means the world to me.”

As the two said their final goodbyes as they began to apparate away. He linked his hands with Newt’s. Newt’s sparkling eyes found his and he just knew, with Newt beside him there would be brighter days ahead.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Have some more emotional Newt and Percival  
> enjoy!  
> have an idea for a fic?  
> hit me up at life-on-the-geek-side.tumblr .com


End file.
